Dead
by destroy-us-all
Summary: Great title, huh, sorry. Anyway what happens when Naruto's body comes underextreme stress and causes him to take residence in my oc's mind...well thats kinda why you would read the story huh? R and R please it will be appreciated!


Ê

WheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeÉthis is my first fanfic that IÕm actually posting so I hope you enjoy it.Ê I will try to update frequently but thereÕs no guaranties because school and other frivolous stuff like that.Ê Anyway I do not own Naruto or any of the characters (cough cough do to cough cough) or at least I like to think so, stupid legal documentsÉcontinuing onward, I do own my characters so there!!Ê Ha ha ha, ok IÕm done nowÉhope you like my story.Ê Oh yes please review I will appreciate any constructive criticism emphasis on constructive thereÉall done now!!

Ê

Ê

ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ

Ê

ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ It was a stormy day in Konoha village, it was raining, cold, and way too early for anyone to be awake but of course I was.Ê The streets were deserted except for our small group of people walking drowsily towards the gates of this village.Ê We were foreigners here so no one had bothered to see us off especially at this time in the morning.Ê Our little group consisted of four people all from the village hidden in the sand.Ê Walking in the front was our leader; she had red hair and eyes that were black.Ê Following her were two boys who would normally be fighting if it wasnÕt so damn early and if everyone werenÕt so tired.Ê Last of all came myself, I have brown hair, and hazel eyes which are usually concentrated on the ground just because normally people make me nervous and I donÕt like to make eye contact with them.Ê I normally wear a long jacket that goes down to my knees and has several tears on the sleeves.Ê The minute we left Konoha village the light drizzle immediately turned into a torrential downpour, but such was our luck on every mission.Ê I walked quietly along behind the rest of the group who where also silent except for one of my teammates who had begun to constantly complain about everything again.Ê I was silent as always and he began to complain about my silence, he said I was antisocial, which was true and that I never had anything to say, which was also correct.Ê I remained silent as he tossed insults at me and soon the other boy joined in, I liked being quite it was just about the only thing I was good at.Ê Saying nothing was just so much easier then speaking and it gave you the element of surprise, your teammates had no idea what you were capable of and I liked it that way. We walked on for hours, my teammates tiring of insulting me, they moved on to insulting each other and they were soon beating the crap out of each other.Ê My teacher said nothing as usual, sometimes I wondered if she was depressed all she did was give orders and kind of mope aroundÉbut thatÕs not really important now back to the walking.Ê We suddenly stopped at the signal of my teacher who had noticed something.Ê I stood silent listening intently, it was easy to tell if anyone was coming because I was almost paranoid constantly and jumped at the slightest noise, I guess it could be considered an advantage but it also meant that a chipmunk could scare the crap out of me.Ê Instantly I heard something to the left by my teacher, I moved my head quickly to see what it was and found her on the ground almost unrecognizable.Ê It appeared as if she had been torn to pieces, I shuddered and took a step back, who could do this?Ê And then I knew, it was Kisame the blue colored sharky looking s-class criminal.Ê He stood in front of us smiling undoubtedly about the look of horror on our faces.Ê He was scarier in real life then on his picture.Ê I looked to his sword which was out, its scales covered in fresh blood.Ê He charged forward and tore the other two group members to pieces much like my deceased teacher.Ê They had even tried to run and he had still got them, I was screwed.Ê He turned to kill me but I was gone running as fast as I could away from where he stood.Ê Kisame grinned ever broader than before and took of after his new prey, he loved when they tried to run away it made the kill so much more enjoyable.Ê Kisame was able to catch up with me easily and had his sword out ready to kill, when a kunai struck his hand.Ê I looked around as surprised as he was.Ê Kisame released his sword, momentarily, letting it fall to the ground leaving a huge dent in the earth because of its weight.Ê He growled looking around to see who the hell would dare challenge him.Ê He wrenched the kunai out of his hand, waiting for its master to come and reclaim it.Ê Fortunately for me, someone did.Ê Next to Kisame appeared a silver haired man with a mask over his mouth and a Konoha head protector on his forehead positioned so that it covered his right eye.Ê The two stood looking at each other for what seemed like an extremely long time.Ê IÕm sure they fought but I did not want to risk my life to find out, so of course I silently ran away.Ê And I kept running for a long time until I thought about it and realized that I did not know where I was going.Ê The direction I had chosen happened to be in the exact opposite direction of the only nearby safe place I could think of, Konoha village.Ê Shit, what had I been thinking, oh right run away and that was about it. What am I supposed to do nowÉI said out loud wanting to bash my head into the ground.Ê I finally came to the conclusion that I should keep going in whatever direction I was headed in because I had no intention of meeting Kisame again.Ê I took one step forward and my vision blurred causing me to fall to the ground, gracefully landing in a puddle of mud.Ê It was happening again, for no reason I was falling unconscious.Ê

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3rd pov

Several hours passed before anyone even noticed the girl lying on the ground, and even when they did the few people who walked by had to much to do to bother with her, besides she was a foreigner.Ê The girl was ignored completely by everyone after a while, until on blonde haired, blue eyed boy noticed her.Ê Seeing the Suna head protector around her neck he stopped, bent down and poked her.Ê

ÒHey, hey, girl you o.k.,Ó he asked, continuing to poke her.Ê At this point the girl woke and looked up at him noticing his strange orange clothing.Ê She rubbed her eyes wearily.Ê Seeing her face the strange boy took a step back and fell over surprised.Ê The reason for this being the fact that she had a mask over half her face which somehow miraculously stayed in that spot (I really donÕt know how that would work unless you glued a mask to your face or somethingÉanyway continuing on with the story).Ê This mask was black with what looked like a red plant creeping up the center of it.Ê On the right side of her face, the mask covered the left; there were a few brownish dots on her cheeks and chin.Ê The dots appeared as if they had a weird texture to them almost like they were bark.Ê The boy sat surprised for a moment and then recovered, he stood up and examined the girl on the ground more closely.Ê The girl sat on the ground looking up at the strange boy, he looked so familiarÉhe was the demon child-Naruto, that was it.Ê Naruto hesitated and then held out his hand offering to help the girl up, and she took it.Ê He smiled brightly and helped her up.Ê

ÒMy names NarutoÉand some day I will be Hokage,Ó he said proudly and as if he had rehearsed the same thing many times over, then seeing the strange look on the girls face he continued Òeh, whatÕs your name?Ó

ÒShinde Iru.ÓÊ

ÒThatÕs kind of a weird name, and itÕs really long thereÕs no way I can remember it.Ê Do you mind if I just call you something shorter, something like Shinde, yeah that would be a lot easier.Ó

ÒSure,Ó the girl replied quietly.Ê

ÒHey, Shinde what are you doing all the way out here anyway, I mean you are from the village hidden in the sand and all so why are you here?ÓÊ Shinde stood for a second trying to think of something to say and then the memories of what had just happened flooded her mind.Ê She couldnÕt tell Naruto, she couldnÕt tell anyone, she left her team to die, she was a coward, she had not ever tried to help her teammates and now they were dead.Ê Naruto starred at her waiting for some sort of response.

ÒUmmÉtraining,Ó she replied almost whispering.Ê

ÒOh, O.K.,Ó Naruto said, Òooooooooo, hey, can I train with you.Ê We got the day off and IÕve got to get stronger,Ó he exclaimed now waiting impatiently for ShindeÕs response.Ê

ÒO.K.Ó was all she said.Ê

ÒYay!Ê Now what should we do to train?Ê I know we can practice our hand to hand fighting skill, howÕs that sound,Ó he asked not really waiting for a response as he got into an attack position.Ê Shinde simply nodded looking at him, she had to get away but she was probably safer from Kisame, or the man who was fighting him, with a demon.Ê What was she thinking she was about to fight a demon, a demon!Ê She couldnÕt beat up an average human kid, she had been a horrible fighter all her life and was prone to fall unconscious for no reason what so ever, what was she thinking.Ê

ÒCome on,Ó Naruto said impatiently, Òlets fight.ÓÊ Shinde shrugged, it would take her mind off of what had just happened, Òall right,Ó she replied and charged forward kunai in hand.Ê

All done now, that's it for chapter one. I really do hope some of you enjoyed it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Please please please!!!! I don't know if this chapter was long enough, so if it wasn't just tell me and I shall try to make the next one longer. Well if youÕve lasted this long I thank you for reading and will except any comments even if they are mean. Just if your going to be mean at least give me a good writing tip with it...


End file.
